Yummy
by cynful.musings
Summary: A challenge to write a story incorporating the word YummyHarry and Draco discover the magic of cooking.


**_Yummy_**  
Hello, all :) This challenge is based on a challenge started by **rbecca**. The challenge is to take the provided word and write a ficlet based on it. Ficlets can be between 750-3000 words in length, and must include the chosen word at least once. Remember the theme of the community (Falling in love; not already established).

Alternately, artist types can create artwork based on the word they select. All words can be claimed twice (once for art; once for fic), and the finished works are due on June 3, 2005.

Title: Yummy  
Artist: **cynful**  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: PG13 for slash  
Summary: Home Economics at it's best.  
A/N: This was written for a contest in **hdfalling**

As always a heartfelt thanks and I love you to my beta **burningchaos** and also one to the every lovely **fishnetfairy03** for also looking it over. You two are fantabulous!

Yummy

"Yummy." That was the word that everyone heard pronounced loudly at dinner that night. No one ever expected that to come out of Draco's mouth. It was too much of an undignified response, but nevertheless that was the exclamation that was heard.

The Slytherins looked at their leader in shock. A Malfoy never uttered such words in their presence. That was a word Muggles used, not the pure-blooded boy that threatened all who came across him. They couldn't explain what the difference in him was. He was really enjoying the dish before him, but they didn't know what it was. It looked to be some kind of pie, but with reactions like that, they didn't want to get to close to find out if it were or not.

Draco looked up into the eyes of his surprised housemates. He blushed a bit, but kept on eating. He finished the plate and wiped his mouth.

"I'm telling you guys. That was just yummy! There is no other word to describe it. That was so good that I would marry the person that made that pie. That is, of course, as long as they weren't a house elf or something," Draco remarked in light of all the stares.

"Draco, darling, what were you eating?" Pansy asked in a round about way. She was the only one that would not have her head bitten off if Draco chose to get angry.

"Pansy, that was the best apple pie I have ever eaten. Heck, I believe I'm in love already. That new Home Economics class the Professors are making us take is starting to pay off. I do believe I shall find the person that made this pie. I plan on woo-ing them." Draco got up and set off to find the person that made the pie.

Draco made his way out of the Great Hall and into the entrance of Hogwarts. That was where he found the freaking boy-who-lived blocking his way to the new classroom.

"Potter, would you get your arse out of my way please. I am on a mission," he remarked with a sneer.  
"So, is it true what I heard, Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"Is what true? You are still in my way."

"I heard you ate the apple pie that was made today. Did you? Did you just take it?" Harry questioned.

Draco started to move around Harry and looked at him for the first time. "Why?"

"Well, you see, I made the pie, Draco. I just wanted to see if you were the one that took it," Harry said with a guarded look on his face.

"It was just sitting there waiting for me to take it, so yes I did. This does mean one thing. I must take back that statement I made earlier. I absolutely refuse to marry you," Draco threw at Harry.

"I wasn't asking you to marry me and what statement?" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't understand it, and everyone looked at me funny. I said a plain old Muggle word, 'yummy'. Now that I know you made the pie, I can take it back." Draco looked at the other boy who seemed to be getting more and more nervous.

Harry turned green at that statement. Draco didn't understand it and he didn't really want to know. He still needed to find out if there was more pie in the classroom. "So, Potter, did you bake any other pies?"

Harry looked at Draco; still not sure of what he should tell the boy. It would probably be best if he found out on his own. "Come on, Draco. Let me show you what else was made today. Let's see if anything else catches your eye."

The two boys walked to the empty classroom. Different people had picked up various projects. Hermione's cheesecake was missing and Harry was pretty sure who had taken it.

"So, Draco, what else looks appetizing to you? Please tell me something does." Harry bit his lips. He was getting nervous.

"Nothing looks good in here. I guess I got the best dessert in here. It sure was a shame that you didn't get a piece," Draco replied haughtily.

"I'm not so sure about that. The instructions are still on the board for you to read. I think I need to sit down and digest this information for awhile," Harry said, still in shock.

Draco looked up to the board and began to read the directions.

Everyone knows the way to a person's heart is through their stomach.

That was all Draco could read before he started getting nervous. He looked back at Harry who was sitting on a table with his hands on his knees and his head down.

"Potter, what exactly did you make tonight?" Draco questioned, getting nervous suddenly.

Harry looked up into Draco's face, possibly for the first time since the revelation had come to pass for him. He saw worry and questions floating around on Draco's face. He didn't see the normal resentment and hate that was typically reflected there.

"You know, Draco, this might be a Home Economics class, but we are still at a magical school. Did you think that we wouldn't perform any magic on anything?" Harry started slowly, building up in tension as he talked.

"You see, today was a simple recipe. I knew how to make apple pies, long before I heard about Hogwarts. Today we learned a simple spell…one that shows you who your true love is," Harry ended quietly. He looked back into the face of the boy opposite him. He couldn't believe what he had just found out.

"No. No. **NO**! I absolutely refuse to believe that mess! You simply messed up an assignment again. Absolutely **NOT**!" Draco shouted at him.

"I wish I could say that. Imagine finding that my true love is someone that has hated me for 7 years."

"Don't you mean you hated? Don't change the subject! You failed this project. It is plain and simple!" Draco spouted, refusing to believe a word that was said.

"No, Draco. I don't hate you, I haven't hated you in a long time," he said softly.

This had Draco speechless for just about thirty seconds before he started to rant and rave some more about Harry not being able to do a simple project right.

"Draco, calm down. I know it was right. There was an indicator to make sure that we did it right. We had to follow up on it, just to make sure that someone didn't just take the item that wasn't meant for them." Draco looked confused as Harry kept talking. "My code word for the spell was "Yummy." Whoever my true love is, would have to say the word "Yummy" in respect to the pie. Have you ever said the word before?" Harry asked, hopeful that maybe he did do it wrong?

It was Draco's turn to become green. As the words sunk in, he knew that he would not normally say that. In fact, he had said it many times while he ate the pie. He also proclaimed that he wanted to marry the person. He refused to ask if Potter had put that into the spell as well.  
"Well, don't expect me to declare my undying love for you, Potter," Draco sneered.

"I wouldn't expect it, Draco." Harry bowed his head and almost whispered, "I would never expect that from you."

Draco's head shot up. He knew he did not just hear that from Harry. This night was beginning to be a strain on him.

"What do you expect then?" he asked warily.

"From you? Absolutely nothing. I think I should double check the pie and make sure I did it right. Hell, I think I am just going to make another pie. Then we can test it again. Do you want to watch over it?" With a sigh, Harry got up and moved over to the kitchen area of the room. He began to get the ingredients ready for his next pie.

Harry was surprised when he saw Draco go to the next kitchen. He began to look around and became frustrated. "Potter, do you have a recipe I can use?"

Harry looked at him in shock. Draco Malfoy was going to cook? Harry decided he would not comment on that, but made a copy of his aunt's apple pie recipe and gave it to Draco.

The two boys worked in silence until the pies were ready to be baked. This was the tricky part, where the spell was whispered to the ingredients. Both boys leaned down and whispered their secret incantations over the pies and placed them into the ovens. They then sat down to wait for them to cook, neither of them talking.

The monotony was only broken when Blaise sauntered in and looked at the delicacies. "So, Draco, is this where you got that pie from? Oh wow, look at this Chocolate Torte!" He grabbed the bowl and rushed out of the room.

Draco looked over at Harry, "So who's Chocolate Torte was that?"

Harry laughed, "I don't think you will believe me if I tell you. That one belonged to Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Draco laughed hard at that thought. "I never would have guessed it! Well, no I guess I could have. Shall we dance at their wedding?"

Harry looked at Draco, completely stunned. He didn't think that Draco really noticed what he said. "Sure, Draco, let's dance at their wedding."

Before Draco could respond the timers went off. Each boy went to their oven and pulled the pies out. They looked exactly the same, hot and steaming straight from the oven. Draco looked over at Harry's pie and remarked, "Do you think there is any ice cream in here?"

Harry nodded at he stared at Draco's pie. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bucket of ice cream. He set it on the table with two plates and two forks. Unconsciously the boys grabbed the other's pie and began to eat.

"See, nothing to it, Potter. You must have done the spell wrong again. I'm not even worried about saying the word yummy," Draco said over a mouthful.

Harry looked up at Draco right then. He wondered if the spell had actually backfired earlier.

"Harry, I love you." Draco said quickly. Just after he said it, he put his fork down and stared. "No, I did **NOT** just say that I love you, Harry. **NO**! **NO**! **NO**!"

Harry looked at him with a bit of a smirk. "So, I don't know how to do the spell, Draco? Looks like it worked perfectly. You are the one that didn't do it right."

Draco stared at Harry. He couldn't believe it. Harry was supposed to be his true love? This was too much for him. He took another bite of the pie, to keep from running from the room like a maniac.

"Draco, you are a god. I just thought you should know that." Harry said, staring at the other boy.

"Holy Fuck, Harry. You can't be my true love! I absolutely refuse to believe it!" Draco's eyes were so wide. He had paled visibly.

"Right, Draco, whatever you say. Damn…guess they might be dancing at our wedding, huh?"

Draco went from shock to laughter at the thought of Blaise and Justin dancing at his wedding. "You know, Potter. I think we should get married, just so we can sit back and laugh at that!"

Harry looked at the other boy. So they might be true loves, but that didn't mean they had to start acting it yet, did they? He got an evil grin on his face and scooped some ice cream onto his fork and flicked it at Draco.

The blond sputtered as the ice cream hit him. "That does it, Potter. This means war!" He grabbed some ice cream and shoved it down Harry's shirt.

"Hmm, some pie, Malfoy! Let's see how it looks on you." He smeared Draco's pie all over Draco. The boys kept putting food all over the other and laughing the whole time. They hadn't had this much fun in awhile.

They stopped when they saw Neville run in and grab Pansy's plate of fudge. "Oh gods, Pansy is in for it, isn't she?"

The boys collapsed in a fit of laughter. Draco looked down at Harry then. He looked up at Draco and slowly their lips came closer. They touched slowly and it ended almost as quickly as it started. They looked at each other. Then Harry smiled.

"Hey, Draco. You have some ice cream on your nose." He reached up and wiped it off with his finger. He placed the finger in his mouth and licked it off.

"Potter, I swear, you have it all over you. I hope you don't think I'm going to lick it off either!" Draco went to stand up, but Harry pulled him back down. Draco was lying on his back. Harry leaned into him.

"No, I would never expect you to lick anything. I'm sure that is beneath you." He leaned down and licked Draco's lips and kissed him softly. "I'm sure licking is something you would never do, right up there with never kissing me."

Harry grinned as he rose up from the other boy. Draco had other ideas. He pulled Harry down closer. "Well, if you insist…" he started as he licked the trail of pie from Harry's cheek to his ear. "I can't let you down, now can I?"

Harry captured Draco's lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues collided, and then it was over. Harry looked down at Draco and smiled.

"Yeah, it might take awhile before I '_love_' you, but damn you are one sexy god!" Draco laughed at that.

The boys got up and did a quick cleaning spell. They walked out of the empty classroom before any other students ran in for the tempting treats. They looked at each other, turned and walked in different directions.


End file.
